Sun and Moon
by Winter Winks 221
Summary: Best friends, mystery twins, part time enemies- Mabel and Dipper are polar opposites, but their bond is unbreakable. *Collection of oneshots*
1. Dancin' in the Rain

Sun & Moon

Best friends, mystery twins, part time enemies- Mabel and Dipper are polar opposites, but their bond is unbreakable.

Chapter 1: Dancing in the Rain (This takes place directly after Travelling Time Pig)

"Hey, uh, Wendy- you wanna hang and maybe catch a movie tonight?" Dipper Pines asks casually, his heart beating in his chest faster than the Tell Tale Heart in Edgar Allen Poe's famous story.

"Sorry, dude- I'm going to a party with my friends tonight. Maybe some other time, okay?" Wendy suggests gently. "Besides, we already hung out at the fair!" She reminds him teasingly. "We can always hang out tomorrow instead."

"...okay..." His shoulders deflate on that word- that isn't the response he needs to hear. Not right now.

"Great- see ya!" Wendy dashes off, unknowingly leaving Dipper in a state of turmoil- he had been through every possible outcome, prepared himself in the most logical manner possible to finally approach his feelings for the lumberjack teen- and yet, she rejected his offer to hang out- again.

Lying on a dead log outside his Grunkle Stan's Mystery Shack, he hides his face in his knees, determined to keep his tears at bay. Maybe Wendy wouldn't like him because he's a dork? He rules this out due to the fact that she liked hanging out with Dipper in the past- she'd laughed at his jokes, didn't tease him or embarrass him in any way, and she'd stuck for him too - no way anyone as cool as Wendy would do that for someone dorky like Dipper.

Besides, she was beautiful- not model pretty, but her natural beauty shone like her upraising.

"Hey there, bro bro- what's up?" A familiar cheery voice asks brightly next to him.

"Ughh..." Groans Dipper. As much as he loves his twin sister, he really doesn't want to let her know that Wendy declined his invitation again. He'd rather just be left alone, but he knows how persistent Mabel's sisterly campaigns of affection can be- heck, just his sister in general is unusually persistent!

"What, Mabel?" He asks listlessly, lifting his head up long enough to gaze at his sibling's face, before he slumps down again without another word.

"Dipper, what's wrong?" Mabel questions, her voice softened by her concern for her twin.

"Nothing," Dipper replies sulkily, rolling away from his sister unwilling to talk to her at the moment, or do anything except lie here and reflect on his feelings for Wendy. He had been so close to telling her at the fair- he even managed to go on a date with her! But he had been forced to undo all of his efforts in order to spare his twin from depression over losing a pig she's only just met.

"Okay," Mabel answers challengingly "I'll just examine you through my...skepticals!" She exclaims, before wrapping her fingers round her eyes like glasses and examining her twin carefully, who merely adjusts his new trademark white and blue cap.

"It's just; you know...I almost told Wendy about my crush on her. I thought today would be the best day to do it, but...you know, my clumsiness and the whole thing about Blendin just messed that up. I know I said I'd have more chances to tell her, but I've thought of other possibilities that could occur since then. It's no wonder Sherlock Holmes wouldn't fall in love- love's just a messy, irrational business to get involved in." He mutters to himself with a deflated shrug, but Mabel hears anyway.

"Oh, Dip..." his sister breaths sadly. She doesn't want to see her twin miserable, and vows to herself to right the wrong of the universe.

She notices the grey clouds looming, and has an idea.

"I'll be right back!" Dashing inside, she runs upstairs to her attic bedroom she shares with Dipper, and rummages in her bag, whilst her new pig, Waddles, snuffles round Dipper's bed.

"You like the smell of unwashed Dipper, don't you Waddles?" Mabel chuckles. "I sure don't- aha!"

Pulling out an object from under her bed, she run out of the room, leaving Waddles to eat an unfinished burrito he had been sniffing down.

...

When Mabel returns, she sees her brother still unmoved from his position on the log. Quickly and quietly setting up

"Hey, Dipstick,"

"Mabel, I'm not in the mood."

Mabel presses 'PLAY' on her waterproof CD player, and BABBA's 'Disco Girl' blares out, shaking the log.

...

Sitting up, Dipper notes with confusion that Mabel is beckoning him, and then his expression morphs into one of horror.

"Mabel, if you're getting me to dance."

"Don't be silly Dipper- I'm going to get you to sing and dance!" His twin exclaims. "It'll make you feel better..."

"But I'll look stupid!" He protests.

"Says Mr Grizzly pants who's on the log!" Retorts Mabel cheekily, grinning at her unacknowledged victory.

"...fine. But if Grunkle Stan catches us, you can explain what we're doing." Dipper relents with a grouse, forcing himself to climb off the dead log and stand next to it, scowling.

"Okay!" Mabel beams, and grabs her brother's hands, oblivious to his squeak of surprise, and she starts singing loudly and dancing wildly, coaxing the pre-teen boy to join in.

They don't sing in harmony, but it only increases their mirth, and even when they end up soaked from the rain suddenly lashing down on them, they just keep on dancing and belting "Disco Girl" and many other songs to the weeping heavens at the top of their lungs.

"Mabel, am I so dorky that I listen to a band the skies hate?" Dipper questions as the rain continues pouring down on them.

"Yeah- but you're my dorky brother," Replies Mabel, hugging him. "I'm sorry about Wendy."

"Eh, it's okay. I'm sure it'll work out sooner or later." Dipper shrugs.

"There are plenty of days to tell her- and you chose the one day you nearly succeeded to help me get my pig back. Thanks again, Dipper."

"It's a no brainer, Mabel." Dipper replies breezily "perhaps I was wrong to say love is irrational- sure, romantic love is complicated, but sibling love- and pig love of course, - are both great things to have in a crisis like this. Thank you, Mabel, for your crazy idea on cheering me up- I do feel a lot better." He grins shyly.

Suddenly emitting a sneeze, he adds, wryly "...maybe we should head back inside before we catch our deaths."

"Good idea! Last one in has to endure the smell of Grunkle Stan's slippers!" She dashes off, leaving her twin to catch up.

"Hey, not fair, Mabel! I'm already athletically challenged as it is- why couldn't I get a head start?!" Dipper protests in annoyance, running after his twin.

...

Grunkle Stan doesn't appreciate his great nephew sniffling and sneezing through dinner.

"Sheesh, what was so important that you just had to get a cold for, kiddo?" He grumbles, glaring.

"Oh, it's a twin cure for relationship problems." Mabel replies innocently. "Singing dorky songs in the rain are very good at- ATCHOO!"

"...kids," Mutters Stan grudgingly- though he can't help but smile fondly. Those kids would do anything for one another- much like him and his brother in their youth.

' _Ford, I miss yah, buddy._ ' He reflects, watching his great niece shrug on an extra sweater and then wrap a blanket round her brother's shivering shoulders, and observing how Dipper manages a small 'thank you' smile in response.

...

My first Gravity Falls fic! (Obviously) I hope you enjoyed reading, and I do hope the characters weren't OOC. Reviews would be appreciated! No flames though, bros!


	2. Fire! Part 1

First of all, sorry for my long, LONG absence- I've had school exams, left school, and am in further education- but I'm hoping to make time for writing. I am NOT an American school student, so please forgive me if I've made errors related to American education, but I did try to check it through research.

I hope you enjoy this update!

A fire drill was never the most orderly event in a school- what with kids always straying away from their classes to talk to their friends, and teachers frantically trying to do head counts before they permanently lose students to friend groups.

What made this one ten times worse was that the word 'drill' was missing from that statement and the disorder and chaos that ensued was ten times worse.

...

Thankfully, Miss Lee had evacuated her class of 8th graders, and was doing a quick head count. "Missy Owens," she announced, looking up from a clipboard with a class list on it.

"Here, Miss Lee!" Missy simpered, not once looking up from her cell phone as she took a selfie- probably her thousandth of the day, if not the hour.

"William Pane?" the blonde teacher announced, looking along the line to a chubby, sweaty, brown haired boy just behind Missy.

"..."

"William Pane."

"..."

"...WILLIAM!"

"Agh- I'm here, Miss Lee!" William started, blinking in confusion at what had just occurred.

"Mason Pines."

Dipper didn't acknowledge the calling of his actual name- he was too busy staring at the burning building in front of him, wondering if they had got out.

"Mason Pines," Miss Lee spoke again, this time more firmly.

Dipper jumped out of his skin as he felt someone shove him back into reality- that 'someone' being Theodore Reed.

"Oh...here, Miss," he announced, half-heartedly, as he waved a skinny, pale twig of an arm at her sheepishly to signal his presence. Miss Lee just sighed in irritation, and marked Dipper as present, before moving on to Theodore, and then Sarah Signs.

No sooner had she moved away from Dipper did he notice that Mrs. Harper had arrived with her eighth graders.

"Alright, class!" Mrs Harper said shrilly, clapping her block like hands in what she hoped made her look professional and efficient- but only served to unknowingly contradict her own hopes. "Line up in alphabetical order, everyone, please!"

There was a chorus of eye rolls as the other class shuffled round to fulfil Mrs. Harper's request- but Dipper knew they often liked to knot their k's with their t's, and stick r's with p's. This was going to unravel under her nose before half- no, quarter way of the class list.

Normally, Dipper was amused at how they achieved this so quickly (though, it was hardly surprising given the attention span of the plump teacher) but today, he had a bad feeling in his stomach. He waited on tenterhooks as she read through her list with the pace of a pregnant snail. His attention wafted to and fro, and it was not until she reached 'p' that his attention tuned in.

"Wendell Pence,"

"Here, Mrs. Harper," Snorted Wendell, like a pig.

"Belle Philips,"

"Here, Mrs. Harper," Belle said quietly- so quietly, Mrs. Harper almost didn't hear her.

"Mabel Pines,"

Dipper's blood turned cold when no cheerful reply came. He stared up at the burning building in horror- reds, oranges and black engulfed the entire school- no, no she couldn't be-

"Mabel Pines- Mabel Pines, if you're here, please raise your hand!" Mrs. Harper snapped.

Dipper realised that his gut feeling had been correct- even more so when he suddenly felt a sharp pain flare across his left arm for no particular reason.

He glanced over quizzically at Belle.

"Belle, have you seen"-

"You, young man in the dark blue vest- don't interfere!" Mrs. Harper snapped, whirling round and pointing a pen at him. "I'm trying to take a head count!"

"Well, I'm trying to find out about my sister!" Dipper snapped back, surprising himself- but he didn't dwell on this.

"We'll find your sister, Mr Pines," Mrs. Harper said sardonically. "The fire brigade will be here. We are not allowed to go back into the building."

Dipper was about to retort when a second flash of pain swept across the back of his legs, and he realised that Mabel _must_ be in trouble.

Well, he couldn't stand here and wait for help- Mabel could die! He nearly lost her before due to his mistakes, and he was also the one who saved her when she ran into trouble.

He never forgot Mrs Harper, Miss Lee and all the other teachers roaring at him to get back in line- away from the fire-away from Mabel...

...

Tendrils of smoke wafted into his nose, tempting him to lie down and sleep...but he had to stay focused.

So, he shrugged off his vest and pressed it to his face, got down on his knees and began to crawl through the burning flames.

Heat rolled off his cheeks and he coughed as he found himself getting weaker and weaker as he continued on his journey.

"Must...find...Mabel..." he wheezed to himself. Oh, if only he knew where she was!

"...help..." a voice whispered, almost devoid of consciousness and life. But Dipper heard it- a cry for help.

Unless someone else was trapped in here...it could only mean he was either hallucinating, or...

"Mabel!" He shouted.

Only the crackling flames and creaking roof supports answered him. "Mabel, where are you?!" He yelled.

"Sweet mother of Bill, how am I going to find her?" He groaned.

"Mason, wait!" A female voice shouted, sounding somewhat muffled, and Dipper turned, feeling very hopeful he had found his twin, or the other way around- but he frowned when he saw Belle Philips behind him, also on her knees. She was holding her arm across her mouth.

"Belle, what are you doing here?" He asked her impatiently.

"I...I came here to help you," She said, looking at him with her wide grey eyes. "I know...I know we do not interact a lot, but I want to help Mabel too."

Dipper sighed. "Well, unless you saw her before the fire started, or have any information on where she is, you better leave."

Belle hesitated a moment- this was the most she had spoken to Dipper, and she was shy. But she forced herself to swallow her fear.

"I...I last saw her heading for the bathroom round the corner from our room."

"Quickly- we have to find her, and get out of here!" Dipper said impatiently, and they hurried to classroom 18a as fast as they could- on their feet, but crouched down.


	3. Fire! Part 2

Author's Note: Part two of 'Fire!' Enjoy the update! And if anyone has ideas or suggestions for Mabel and Dipper sibling stories, then do feel free to make suggestions!

Warnings: Minor character death.

...

"Mabel! MABEL!" Dipper yelled frantically, as he and Belle half ran, half crouched, through the flames. "Mabel, where are you?!" he tried desperately to ignore the pain in his legs- they were almost like suffering from pins and needles- only it was much worse.

"Mabel..." Belle added quietly. "Mabel...?"

"Dipper..." a familiar voice answered weakly. Ahead of them, Dipper could see Mabel- trapped by a collapsed roof support.

"Oh gosh, Mabel, are you okay?!" He gasped in horror.

"Eh, I've been worse, bro-bro." Mabel replied with a smile, though her voice is nearly inaudible.

"Don't worry, Mabel, I'll get you out," Dipper assured her. "We survived the weirdness of Gravity Falls- I'm not losing you to a school fire!"

But Dipper is secretly in doubt as to how to get the support off Mabel- with him being so weak in his arms, he had no hope of shifting the support by himself. "Mabel, can you move out from there at all?" He asked her. His twin shook her head in the nugatory, and Dipper growled in frustration, before attempting to push the beam off his sister- but failing miserably.

All the while, smoke filled his lungs, and his oesophagus burned with each breath he inhaled. If he didn't hurry, all three of them would die in here. He couldn't face that- not after what he and Mabel had survived in the summer!

"Mabel, hang on!" And he tried to pull her out.

"Dipper, don't!" Mabel screamed hoarsely, her soot stained face smeared with tears of pain.

"We have to get out of here, Mabel, we don't have time!"

"My...my legs..." Mabel coughed.

Then, bravely, Belle stepped forward and, with extreme difficulty, lifted the support beam- not very high, but high enough for Mabel to wriggle her legs away with Dipper's assistance- a task he obligingly fulfilled.

"C'mon, Mabel," Said Dipper nervously, helping his twin to her feet.

She began to cough again, and without another word, Dipper thrust his vest to her to protect her mouth, using his own shirt as a makeshift- albeit useless- breathing mask.

"Can you walk?"

"I don't know- they hurt..." Mabel answered weakly, her eyes dangerously close to shutting into unconsciousness. Desperate, Dipper caught his sister in his arms and began to make his way towards the exit, coughing all the while. Belle followed along as quickly as she could- just in time for more support beams to fall onto the spot the three had just been moments before.

Struggling on blazing carpets and through corridors hotter than the Devil's tongue, the three pre-teens battled on through the hellish battlefield, smoke gathering thicker and faster with each footstep.

The last thing Dipper remembered before blackness overtook him was a strange wheezing sound he couldn't identify.

...

A steady beeping noise greeted Dipper as he awoke...in an unfamiliar bed. He was hooked up to machines and wires.

Panicking, he tried to get up and find Mabel- only to find a familiar figure by his bedside. "...Dad?" he asked through the oxygen mask he was wearing.

"Oh, Dipper, you're alive!" Mr. Pines said in relief, embracing his son. "It's good to see you awake, son."

Dipper smiled weakly at the sentiment. "I'm...glad to see you too, Dad. Where's Mabel?" He asked.

"She's... she's in A&E son. Her legs are badly burned and were trapped under a support." Mr Pines explained, causing Dipper to panic again.

"Is...is she okay? Or will she be okay?"

"She will be, Dip- it will just take time," his father reassured him, ruffling his son's hair. But Dipper bit his lip nervously at the thought of his sister in Accident and Emergency.

"What...what about Belle?" He asked, in an attempt to distract his mind from Mabel, knowing he could do nothing more for her now.

"Who is Belle, son?"

"The girl who came in with me to rescue Mabel," Dipper explained. He had an awful feeling as he watched his father carefully.

He was caught off guard by a woman screaming down the hall.

...

Thankfully, it was not his mother. But all the same, Dipper had an awful feeling that he knew what had happened. He waited until his father left, then got out of bed on shaky legs, removed the oxygen mask, and tiptoed to the door to listen in to confirm his suspicions.

"...she's gone...gone...oh, Joshua, what will we do?" The woman who screamed asked an unknown man- probably husband.

"I...I don't know, Sarah." Joshua answered

"I am terribly sorry for your loss, Mrs and Mrs Philips." A male doctor said sympathetically, and Dipper's eyes widened on hearing those simple eleven words. His heart missed a beat. His blood turned to ice. His legs threatened to collapse beneath him.

"Oh no...Penelope..." he realized in horror. "I'm so, so sorry..."

"I will never forgive the Pines family for this, Josh, ever! It's that Pines' boy fault! If he hadn't gone back into the fire, we'd never have lost our little Penelope!" Sarah- Mrs. Philips shrieked.

Those cruel words hit Dipper like an icy punch to the gut, and, his legs unable to support him any longer, he sunk to the ground in shock and guilt.

Mrs. Philips was right- he was wholly responsible for Penelope's death. If he hadn't been so thoughtless- if he had just obeyed Mrs. Harper and remained ...Penelope would still be here. She wouldn't have died- no, she couldn't have died. Surely, surely there was a mistake? Doctors made mistakes, right? It was only human to make mistakes. He was certain Penelope was just unconscious and would revive at any moment.

"Now, ma'am, I understand you are upset, but it is not right or fair to blame a child for a death." The doctor spoke calmly.

"But he is not a child, Doctor! He should have known better!" Mrs Philips screamed hysterically, and Dipper tuned out the rest of those words, burying his head in his knees to tune out the mounting accusations against him.

He was responsible for the death of Penelope Philips.

He had caused it by being a reckless young boy who hadn't thought of anyone but his sister.

He had inadvertently caused loss of life.

...

It turned out that the fire had been started deliberately by Wendell Pence and Theodore Reed. Normally, Dipper would have expressed anger at how dangerous behaviour had nearly cost lives, but he felt like a hypocrite for saying so, and so remained silent.

Fortunately, they had been expelled and sent to juvie.

Penelope Philips had indeed died- it turned out she got out of the fire with Dipper and Mabel- but after the Pines passed out, she suffered a severe asthma attack and tragically died on the scene, with no hope of saving her.

A school memorial service was held for her, and all the school attended to pay their respects- with the exception of the expelled students. Dipper attended, but h was too guilt ridden by what had happened to Penelope to give a speech commending her efforts to aid him in rescuing Mabel. So she spoke instead, and when the speech was over, Mabel, unaware of her brother's psychological trauma of Penelope's death and the effect of Mrs. Philips' words on his conscience, was very commending of Dipper's heroic efforts after the service.

"You're my hero, Dipper," She said warmly- giving him a new sweater with 'you're my hero' knitted on.

Dipper managed a small smile, and she pulled him in for a hug. "Don't worry, Dipper- we'll get through this together." She told him. "I owe both you and Penelope my life- I just wish I could have said thank you to her for what she did."

"Me too," Agreed her twin- Mrs. Philips' words still played over in his mind, and he wondered how he could pull through from being inadvertently responsible for Penelope's death through his recklessness.


	4. Ambushed! Part 1

A/N: With special thanks to Django for helping me with this awesome idea! And for putting it in code! That was freaking awesome! I hope you all enjoy this update!

Notes: Nine Lashes' 'Never Back Down' and 'Break the World' make excellent soundtracks for chapters like this.

16:46

The Pines twins stepped off the bus at Gravity Falls for a second time- this time with happiness rather than apprehension coursing through their veins. They met up with old friends, made new ones, and got to see all the familiar places and faces of what had become their second home.

Thankfully, the Mystery Shack itself was still the same, so Dipper and Mabel didn't take too long to settle. Wendy, Soos and his girlfriend Melody all welcomed their friends with open arms. Ford and Stan were still away on their trip- but Soos received postcards saying they would be back soon, so it was okay.

...

18:34

Dipper was in their shared attic bedroom- Mabel was hanging out with Soos downstairs -looking through the journals again, reminiscing over their past adventures- when he suddenly remembered the fishing trip he and Mabel once went on with Stan- before Ford and before Weirdmageddon, when they tried to find...the Gobblewonker. He never got a photo of it that day.

Then it hit him.

"I'll get a photo of the Gobblewonker- tonight!" He decided boldly "How bad can it be?" He asked himself with a self-deprecating chuckle.

...

22:19

Dipper- accompanied by Mabel, of course- headed out to the Gobblewonker's lair in the lake. They were aided only by a torch with a flicker, and a small rucksack containing some cameras, a first aid kit and the journal with the information on the Gobblewonker.

"Okay, Mabel, you clear on the plan?" He asked her carefully as they reached the shore of the lake.

"Yep- you bet I am bro-bro!" She replied, nodding enthusiastically. "We take the boat, go out over the lake and get a photo of the Gobblewonker! Ha-ha, Gobblewonker...sounds like a horn blowing turkey." She chuckled as they arrived at the lake- which was now glittering in an ominous mercury colour.

Dipper allowed a smile of amusement at his sister's strange observation, before shoving a small wooden rowboat onto the lake, with soft ripples speeding away from the bank before dissipating from view. He had prepacked the boat with some fish meat to lure the Gobblewonker to the surface, and the boat now reeked of fish. After ensuring lifejackets were secure, he helped Mabel onto the boat, before hopping on behind her.

...

22:26

As they neared the centre of the lake, Mabel began to feel funny- normally, she wasn't as perceptive as Dipper on danger or disaster, but right now, she had an uneasy feeling that something was going to go wrong. She wondered if Dipper felt the same way.

But a quick glance at him revealed the contrary- Dipper was staring intensively into the lake, no thoughts of danger occupying his features.

' _Nah, I'm just being silly!_ ' she thought to herself, as she rowed on carefully. _'Nothing's happened! But, if it does, I'll be ready, cos nothing's going to get past Mabel!'_

They rowed on for two more minutes before Dipper gave her a silent command to halt. Then, using a fishing rod from the bottom of the boat, he hooked some fish meat on, and then cast it out over the boat into the lake.

A soft splash was heard, before softer silence reigned over the lake.

But the softest of silences can also be the most sinister...

...

Mabel watched over the boat's edge, fear gnawing at her stomach- and yet, she would not panic. If Dipper found out how scared she was, he would just assure her everything would be fine- or worse, call her out on it.

"Isn't this exciting, Mabel?" Dipper whispered to his twin, jerking the line hopefully, before settling back. His bright and enthusiastic smile made Mabel feel even worse about feeling scared.

"Yeah, it sure is. Go Gobblewonker seeking...!" she whooped unenthusiastically. Dipper frowned.

"You okay, Mabel?"

"Yeah, sure-I'm totally fine! Not scared at all..." Mabel replied giving him what she hoped was a confident smile. Her brother just frowned before shrugging and turning his attention back to the lake.

...

23:56

Mabel awoke with a start. She had no idea how long she had been asleep- but she realised with alarm that her feelings of apprehension- was that the word Dipper liked to use?- had grown overwhelmingly strong.

"Dip?" She asked, tentatively.

"Shh, Mabel, I think we're nearly there!" Dipper hissed in excitement, causing his sister to feel disappointed. Dipper normally listened to her- why wasn't he listening this time?

Did he suspect her fears? Did he think she was being overdramatic and a baby for staying out at a lake that potentially housed a deadly monster?

A swoosh of air above them and a long, loud whistling made the Pines girl look up.

A long, shadowy shape was descending on the pair and their boat faster than an eagle after the field mouse.

Shaking herself into action, Mabel threw herself at her twin...just in time for the shape to crash into the boat, rendering it matchsticks and firewood.

...

00:03

Mabel resurfaced from the lake, clothes soaked to the skin and teeth chattering. Her skin was bluer than Dipper's hat.

Speaking of which, she had her unconscious twin under one arm, and was attempting to swim back to shore.

Blood dyed her brown hair and her ripped jumper exposed cuts from the splinters of the boat and the monster's sharp scales.

Yet the only thing she thought of was saving her best friend.

...

00:13

Mabel began to lag a great deal- her injuries and the consequential blood loss was making it more difficult to continue swimming back to shore with Dipper.

She only had one choice- and that was to save her brother any way she could.

Finding a piece of unscathed boat floating nearby, she doggy paddled as best as she could to the boat with her twin- her blood loss making it more and more difficult to swim. She prayed that the Gobblewonker couldn't smell blood- if it did, it would spell the end of her and Dipper.

Heaving her unconscious little brother onto the makeshift raft, she used the last of her energy to shove it away from her, and therefore to safety.

"Bye, Dip- Dip- make it back to shore for me, okay?" She asked the disappearing raft, before her eyes closed and her body fell with a slump in the water, floating like an eerie corpse.

...

00:15

The Gobblewonker, much to its fury, could not find its intended prey. It would have attempted to eat the two humans on the little floating thing- but its poor depth perception made it difficult to estimate where to land its head and eat its prey.

It was having trouble smelling the prey, too...

...

00:18

A small wooden raft landed at the shore with a gentle bump. The moon's rays shone down on the boy upon it- cuts and scrapes along his arms, in addition to a gigantic bruise on his left temple.

How could help arrive with both twins grievously injured, both unconscious and one floating helplessly in the lake?


End file.
